


Heart Attack

by ArchangelRoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demi Lovato Song, Happy Ending, Heart Attack, High School Musical-ish, M/M, Singing Emotions, bad break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam made a mistake. A huge, monumental mistake and he just wants to make it right. During a school talent show, Liam ditches his choir and enlists the help of a few other singers. Magic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story up once, but I took it down for a sort of rewrite. Why not just edit it? I don't know, I just... wanted it offline. But anyways, here it is! I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. Song is "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, the inspiration behind this fic.

“What are you doing?” Louis hissed from his position offstage, behind the curtain.  

Liam spared a glance at the curtain that divided him from his choir and he could just imagine what Harry, their lead singer, looked like just now.

Liam glanced down at the microphone in his hand. He didn’t really have a plan when he’d aborted his choir robes, stole a mic and then center stage. “Um,” he says into the microphone. “To be honest, I didn’t really think this through.” He could hear some people laugh; probably thinking it was a part of his act. “Well first, let me start by saying that I may have broken some school rules and may be kicked out of choir, but this is really, really important to me.”

It’s quiet, anticipation and anxious energy in the room was sort of high after the mention of someone potentially getting expelled. Liam still didn’t know what he was doing, but he had a feeling in his gut and he was just rolling with it. He spared a glance at Zayn sitting in the front row, undoubtedly here to support Louis—that gave him an idea.

“One second,” Liam says to the crowd as he turns around and sticks his head through the split that divided the two separate curtains.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry demanded as soon as Liam poked his head through. “This is not—,”

“Harry and Niall, could you help me, please?” Liam asked, cutting Harry off.

“Sure,” Niall agrees easily enough. It may have something to do with the fact that Liam and Niall have been friends since year one, or due to the fact that Liam loaned Niall his car last Friday. It was probably the latter. Niall doesn’t like to be in debts.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked. His anger was now replaced with curiosity.

“I’ve made a huge mistake and now I’ve got to try and fix it the only way I know how.”

After a moment of debate, Harry says, “I’m in.”

Liam grins before turning his attention to someone else. “Louis?”

“Why would I help you?” Louis sneered. It was no secret that Louis wasn’t the biggest fan of Liam’s lately. “You’ve made him nothing but miserable.”

“Yes, I did.” Liam admits. “And I regret it so, so very much. Please can you just help me? Please?”

“Fine,” Louis relents after a long moment. “But I am not doing it for you; I am doing it for Zayn.”

“As long as you’re doing it,” Liam tells him.

He thinks of the song that somewhat accurately describes the type of relationship he and Zayn have right now. Liam and Zayn were going out for a long while with no problems in their relationship, but Liam had baggage.  In the past he’d been used and left and then suddenly some amazing guy comes his way and Liam falls all over again, and hard. One could imagine the reluctance at making something so meaningful into something permanent if it wasn’t going to last anyways. So he broke it off.

Now, however, after speaking with Niall and being yelled at by Louis, as well as talking to himself (yes, literally), he realized he made a huge mistake. He wanted Zayn back badly. It hurt to see Zayn with other guys basically dry humping his leg and playing with the quiff that only _Liam_ was supposed to be allowed to play with. He was jealous and petty and he knew it, but he just didn’t care.

Liam gathers Niall, Harry, and Louis and gives them each a part to harmonize with one another and with the lyrics he wants to sing. After a quick instruction to the rest of ACapella to join in as they see fit as the song goes on, Liam goes back out onto stage.

His eyes immediately find Zayn’s and he’s stuck for a moment. He wants to run off the stage and beg Zayn to hear him out, because Zayn was the best thing that ever happened to him, if he were being honest. Some may call it weak or pathetic, but Liam believed that if you loved something enough, you didn’t want to let it—or him—go.

“Sorry for the delay,” Liam says into the microphone to buy time for them to get their harmonies right. He could hear them harmonizing quietly behind the curtain, but he doubt the rest of the people could. “These things happen with school productions. Whose idea was it to let a bunch of teens near any type of mechanical equipment anyway?” That got a small amount of laughter from the crowd and Liam smiled nervously.

A few seconds later and Harry, Niall, and Louis joined him on stage giving him the O.K. Liam took a deep breath and met Zayn’s eyes as he counted down into the microphone. “Three...two...one...”

First chorus of the song starts with a slower tempo. “Putting my defenses up (“ooo, oo” Louis, Harry, and Niall sing in harmony.),” Liam begins singing. “Because I don’t want to fall in love (in love!). If I ever did that, I think I’d have a heart attack (a heart attack!)!”

Louis, Niall and Harry sing with Liam and their voices click instantly and they sound like magic. Their harmonies sound well practiced.

“But you, make me want to act like a fool; dance in the rain and wear no shoes—yes you, make me so nervous and I just can’t hold your hand! You make me glow!” As Liam sings, Niall sings with him but in a different key. Harry and Louis harmonize their higher and lower parts in perfect synchronization with Liam and Niall like _Destiny’s Child_ from the U.K.

The performance was amazing to be such last minute thing. It was sort of like how in every high school musicals, the other kids just sort of _knows_ how the dance and song are going to go and they all have the same, perfect, synchronized choreography. It was just like that.

“So scared I’ll take off in a run,” Liam belts, “I’m flying too close to the sun—,” Liam cuts off when a voice suddenly picks up. This voice wasn’t one of the few selected to be on stage.

Zayn, stepping on stage with a mic in hand compliments of Harry, belts the next part. “And I burst into flaaAAaaAA...”

With Niall’s mic, Harry shares and they join in for the second part, “FlAAaaAAaa...”

Recovering quickly, Liam raises the mic to his lips and belts in a higher octave, “FlaaAAaaAAAME!”

As one, they sing the rest of the song and amaze the crowd. They receive a roaring performance and pleas for an encore. Unfortunately, they hadn’t rehearsed any other songs. The fact that they got through the first one was some sort of miracle.

At the end of the performance, when everyone was going home and just ACapella and the rest of the cleanup crew were left behind, Liam looks up from having scraped the last bit of gum off the bottom of someone’s chair and see’s Zayn. Liam stands and takes off the gloves and puts the scraper away to look somewhat human and not all dirty and grimy with multicolored hands.

“Hey,” Zayn says as he gets closer.

“Hey,” Liam responds, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

“So,” Zayn smirks. “That was some song.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Liam even sort of smiles.

“I do. It was pretty... revealing.”

“Oh, was it?” Liam asks and he’s grinning now because Zayn is too and it feels cheesy and ridiculous that they both burst into laughter.

“I miss you too, Liam,” Zayn says after he comes down from his fit of giggles.

Just like in the movies, Liam and Zayn stride forward and collide into a bruising kiss.


End file.
